Rebellion
by Bznboy
Summary: [Set in Season 2] Far as I know, Cardfight Vanguard was both an anime and a game. So, how in the world did I get here? Rated T for swears, I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or the anime.
1. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or the anime. I only own my OC.**

**OC: WAIT! You said it wrong!**

**Eh? I did?**

**OC: It's supposed to be Cardfight! Vanguard**

…**Really…?**

**OC: Don't blame me if Bushiroad suddenly sues you!**

**! Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or the anime. I only own my OC.**

**Better?**

**OC: *grins* yep.**

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

* * *

It has been an hour since noon arrived. The shop was filled with younger kids playing the most popular game of that time, Cardfight! Vanguard.

The shop's doors opened to reveal a tall, brown haired gentle man with a red shirt, blue long-sleeve jacket and black pants, putting on a pair of black fight gloves. His neck was adorned with a crucifix and his shoes matched the color of his pants.

"Welcome back, champ. It's been a while since you came." A voice came from his left, attracting his brown eyes. Turning around, he spots a red hair of a male wearing a blue shirt, brown short-sleeve jacket and slightly brighter shorts. His hands were covered with a pair of red Fight Gloves. The man's face brightened up when he recognized the boy.

"Oh! It's been a while, Ceol!" The man laughs as he shook the boy's hand. Ceol's serious face melted away to show a full smile to him.

"I know! You up for a challenge, champ?"

"Oh, a challenge! I never backed down from them!" The man replied with a smile as Ceol led them to one of the non-occupied tables.

"Hey! Check it out! Daigo's fighting against our shop champion!" A younger boy shouted when he recognized Daigo's face.

"Ahh… And here I was thinking I wouldn't get notice." Daigo's face slumped as they placed their starting vanguard on the table.

"Maa… no need to worry! At least you aren't getting swamped from all the players like that other time!" Ceol shot back with a smirk. Daigo gave a visible sweat drop as he recalled that scene from the National tournament. To many players, he was the target he was aiming for, despite his merely decent fighting skills. They had decided to watch the national tournament, but couldn't because one of the fangirls had recognized Daigo as one of the faces of vanguard. That resulted in a whole day of hide-and-seek, ending with both of them hiding in the male's toilet until the tournament was over.

"Are you ready?" Ceol's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly drew his opening hand, mulligan two cards and nodded his head.

"Stand up," They chanted in unison with the audience.

"the," Daigo silently added.

"Vanguard!"

"Heroic Spirit!" Ceol announced as he imagined himself turning into a blue wisp. _**(Heroic Spirit: 4000 Power)**_

"Kuraudia!" Daigo announce, imagining himself becoming that cute high beast. _**(Kuraudia: 4000 Power)**_

"I'm first!" Ceol yelled, swiping the top card of his deck in a quick fashion.

"I'm going to beat you this time! Ride, Lake Maiden Lien!" Ceol yelled.

_The blue wisp gave an explosion as the spirit was replaced by blue hair maiden dressed in blue and holding a golden sword with a blue sheathe. Below her was flooded with water as a blue spirit appeared behind her. __**(Lake Maiden, Lien: 7000 Power)**_

"Heroic Spirit goes to the back, and I activate Lien's skill." Ceol continued on, revealing Margal from his hand.

"I rest Lien and discard Margal to draw a card, Turn end." He ended by drawing another card. Daigo nodded at his actions.

"Hm… You're misgrading quite early into the game huh… Draw!" He commented on Ceol's actions.

"Nope! No longer." Ceol laughed.

"I see… Ride the vanguard, Pongal! Kuraudia moves to the rear!" Daigo announced as he placed Pongal on top of Kuraudia and moved the other card behind his vanguard.

_A howl alerted the cat of Pongal's arrival, and allowed the cat to leapt backwards as Pongal landed on the spot Kuraudia was a few seconds ago.__**(Pongal: 7000 Power)**_

"Kuraudia boost Pongal, who attacks your vanguard!" Daigo announced as he rested his two units.

_Both High Beasts gave a nod to each other, rushing towards the Lake Maiden at high speed._

"No guard." Ceol spoke quickly.

"Drive check, a lucky critical for me! All effects are given to Pongal!" Daigo laughed as he revealed the top card of his deck.

**Daigo's Drive check: Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical Trigger)**

_Kuraudia sunk her claws into Lien's arms as she tried to bat away the cat. Pongal took advantage of the distraction and lunged for her neck. Her sword lost, Lien managed to free her arm from Kuraudia by flailing her arm, and pulled Pongal away from her neck quickly. Pongal held helplessly in her hands, she threw the dog towards the cat, causing them to crash onto the floor._

_**(Pongal) 7000+4000+5000 Power vs 7000 Power (Lien)**_

**Ceol's Damage check 1: Fang of Light, Garmore (No trigger)**

**Ceol's Damage check 2: Beast Knight Garmore (No Trigger)**

"That's my turn, it's your move now." Daigo encouraged while Ceol groaned from the early critical.

**Turn 1 & 2**

**Ceol (Hand: 5, Damage: 2/2 Unflipped, Soul: 0)**

**Front Row: Empty | Lake Maiden Lien | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Heroic Spirit | Empty **

**Vs**

**Daigo (Hand: 6, Damage:0/0 Unflipped, Soul:0)**

**Front Row: Empty | Pongal | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Kuraudia | Empty**

"My turn then, stand and draw." Ceol nervously started, drawing the top card slowly. His fears were quickly washed away on seeing the drawn card.

"Payback time! I ride Beast Knight, Garmore!" He announced, stacking the drawn card on top of Lien.

_Lien dissolves herself a puddle of water below her as a silver-clad knight jumps out of the water below her, twin blades held ready against the two hostile High Beast.__**(Beast Knight, Garmore: 9000 Power)**_

"Activating Garmore's ability to call Snogal." Ceol said while discarding Knight of Silence, Galatin.

_Garmore gave a shrill whistle with his lips, alerting a snow-white High Dog nearby. __**(Snogal: 6000 Power)**_

"Calling another Snogal to the field!" The boy announce as he placed both cards on different columns.

"And since there are two snogals on my field, they both get an extra thousand power!" He stated.

_The second High Dog gave a howl before running towards Garmore. It was quickly accompanied by another snow beast. __**(Snogal: 7000(6000+1000)Power)**_

"I'm activating Heroic Spirit's skill: by counterblasting one card and sending it into the soul, I can look at the top five cards of my deck, and choose a grade three Royal Paladin unit from among them." Ceol explained as he reveals Fang of Light, Garmore from those five cards.

_The blue wisp started growing bigger unit it exploded again, giving the curious Garmore a glimpse of his future self._

"My left Snogal attacks!"

"Margal guards!" Daigo cried out, placing the card face down. Ceol gave a laugh and flipped the card over.

_The Snogal on the left rushed forward, intending to injure the purple Hi dog. Out of nowhere,a red High Beast emerged from the snow and mercilessly attacked the Snow Dog. Pongal assisted the fight, pinning down the Snogal. _

_**(Snogal) 7000 Power vs 7000 +5000 Power (Pongal)**_

"Garmore attacks!" Ceol declared.

_Seeing the snow dog in trouble, the beast knight dashed forward to help his comrade. Decapitating the Red Dog in a swift stroke, the knight used his other blade to bat away Pongal._

"No guard." Daigo calmly replied, Ceol's top card was revealed, glowing an ominous yellow.

**Ceol's Drive check: Alabaster Owl (Critical Trigger)**

"Looks like we're both as lucky, Power to my right Snogal and critical to my vanguard!" Ceol exclaimed.

_**(Garmore) 8000 Power vs 7000 Power (Snogal)**_

**Daigo's Damage Check 1: Flash Shield, Iseult**

**Daigo's Damage Check 2: High Dog Breeder, Akane**

"My right Snogal will accomplish what my left could not!" Ceol yelled, turning his right Snogal to rest. Daigo took a glance at his hand before shaking his head.

_The second Snogal began to run towards Pongal as he was pummeled backwards, slashing away at Pongal._

_**(Snogal) 7000 +5000 Power vs 7000 Power (Pongal)**_

**Daigo's Damage Check 3: Knight of Silence, Galatin**

"That's my turn." Ceol sighed.

"Haha, I see! Stand and draw!" Daigo grinned.

"Ride the vanguard, Knight of Determination, Lamorak!"

_The purple High Dog gave a howl as it vanishes in a white light. The light dimmed to reveal another silver-clad knight holstering a giant axe,yellow hair trailing behind his open helmet compared to Garmore's one. __**(Knight of Determination, Lamorak: 10000 Power)**_

"I'll call High Dog Breeder, Akane, and use her counterblast! Come on, Toypugal!" Daigo hollered, turning over two face-up cards from his damage zone.

_Behind the yellow hair elf was a red hair beast tamer, dressed in a grey collared shirt, blue tie and black pants along with metal boots. She was running as fast as she could to catch up to the knight. A smaller High dog ran up to him and yelped, alerting the elf about Akane's arrival. __**(High Dog Breeder, Akane: 8000 Power) (Toypugal: 6000 Power)**_

"Next, I call another Lamorak and Little Sage, Marron!"

_To the right of the elf appeared a similar knight, in a lighter color scheme, behind that Knight was a boy twice the size of Akane, clad in blue and white robes. Garmore's face paled at the sight of the Giant. (__**Little Sage, Marron: 8000 Power) (Knight of Determination: Lamorak: 10000 Power)**_

"With a boost from Toypugal, Akane attacks Snogal!" Daigo yelled.

"Alabaster Owl will defend that!" Ceol countered, unaware of the growing size of the crowd.

_Akane dashes forward, whip ready to tame the Snow beast until she realized she was floating. Looking up, her face turn white on seeing a pure white owl lifting her back to Lamorak's position; redirecting her anger onto the Owl, Akane whipped the poor thing until it exploded into fragments._

_**(Akane) 8000 +6000 Power vs 7000 +10000 Power (Snogal)**_

"Kuradia boosts my vanguard, which attacks your vanguard!" Daigo declared.

"No guard." Ceol grinned.

_The vanguard Lamorak, lifted his axe effortlessly, jumping in front of the beast knight. Garmore lifted both Katars to hold out against the strength of the Elf._

**Daigo's Drive check: White Dragon Knight, Pendragon. (No Trigger)**

_**(Lamorak) 10000 +4000 Power vs 8000 Power (Garmore)**_

**Ceol's Damage check 3: High Dog Breeder, Akane (No Trigger)**

_Losing against the axe-wielder, Garmore lashed out with his legs, striking Lamorak in the knee. Along with the snow, the elf slipped and fell, his axe falling a few meters away from Garmore. If you were in the place of Gamore, you might have wetted your pants. Both Snogals were spooked and ran away while Lamorak gritted his teeth as he got up and walked away._

"With a boost from Marron, my rearguard Lamorak attacks your vanguard." Daigo announced as he rested the two cards.

"I'm not spending so much for such an attack." Ceol commented.

_Marron started chanting a spell on Lamorak, who found that he could hold the axe with one hand. He attacked Garmore again, sending the armored knight flying backwards and into the two Snogals. The other units on Lamorak side advanced forward as Garmore slowly pulled himself together._

_**(Lamorak) 10000 +8000 Power vs 8000 Power (Garmore)**_

**Ceol's Damage check 4: Beast Knight, Garmore (No Trigger)**

"Turn end!" Daigo concluded with a smile.

**Turn 3 & 4**

**Ceol (Hand: 4, Damage: 3/4 Unflipped, Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Snogal | Beast Knight, Garmore | Snogal**

**Back Row: Empty | Empty | Empty**

**Vs**

**Daigo (Hand: 3, Damage: 1/3 Unflipped, Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: High Dog Breeder, Akane | Knight of Determination, Lamorak | Knight of Determination, Lamorak**

**Back Row: Toypugal | Kuraudia | Little Sage Marron**

"My turn… Stand and Draw…" Ceol muttered.

"Proud lone wolf, running through the snowy mountains. Show your feral spirit to thy opponent! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore!" Ceol chanted.

"I activate his skill." he continued, dropping the drawn card, revealing it to be another copy of Fang of Light, Garmore. He swept through his deck to find his third copy of Snogal, and call it behind his vanguard.

_The beastial knight gave a warcry as his body was envelope in a bright white light. His armor transformed to gold, and a third Snow Dog appeared behind him. __**(Fang of Light, Garmore: 10000 Power) (Snogal: 8000 (6000 +1000 +1000) Power**_

"I call High Dog Breeder, Akane, and activate her skill as well." Ceol moaned as his hand degraded into a single card. He once again, searched his deck, placed the last copy of Snogal on the right.

_Akane's sharp whistle went through the air. Shocking Akane and Lamorak. A girl dressed similarly to Akane appeared on Garmore's side, holding the last Snow Dog in her arms. Her oranges eyes darted to meet Akane's red ones, and both of their eyes widen in shock. The orange haired beast tamer let the High Beast down before arming herself with a similar whip of Akane. __**(High Dog Breeder, Akane: 8000 Power) (Snogal: 9000 (6000 +3000) Power)**_

"Garmore's second skill activates as well… He gets an additional thousand power for each Snogal and Brugal on my field." He sighed.

_The four Snogals howled in unison along with Garmore, the orange Akane jumped slightly from the intensity of Garmore's roar. __**(Fang of Light, Garmore: 14000 (10000+4000) Power)**_

"Akane and Snogal switch positions, and then they attack your vanguard!"

"I'll guard with Epona!" Daigo countered.

_The orange Akane gave a sharp whistle to the Snogal she passed as she charged towards the orange elf. Marron started chanting for a moment before a midget blue knight riding on a yellow beetle teleport in front of Lamorak. The orange Akane crashed headfirst into Epona, stunning her while Snogal was batted aside by the beetle knight._

_**(High Dog Breeder, Akane) 8000 +9000 Power vs 10000 +10000 (Lamorak)**_

"Snogal boosts Garmore, which attacks your vanguard!" Ceol declared. Daigo looked at his hand before declaring a no guard.

_Garmore sped past Epona, engaging in combat against Lamorak while Snogal took town the unaware beetle knight._

"Twin Drive…" Ceol held his breathe and he began checking.

**Ceol's Drive Check 1: Knight of Silence, Galatin (No Trigger)**

**Ceol's Drive Check 2: Margal (Draw Trigger)**

"Draw Trigger! Power to my right Snogal and I draw!" Ceol exclaimed gleefully as he draw.

_The golden knight quickly overwhelmed the elven knight while Epona was ripped into piece by Snogal. The rearguard Lamorak moved to attack Garmore, but Garmore spotted the axe lashing for him, and retreated quickly._

_**(Garmore) 14000 +9000 Power vs 10000 Power (Lamorak)**_

_Daigo's Damage Check 4: Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical Trigger)_

"Critical Trigger get! All effects is given to my vanguard!" Daigo smiled as he saw the yellow glow of the card.

_Marron began chanting as the second Lamorak helped the vanguard Lamorak up. The remnants of Epona's spirit rose from the remains of Epona and flowed into Daigo's vanguard. __**(Knight of Determination, Lamorak vanguard: 15000 (10000 +5000)Power)**_

"Try an attack from the Snogal duo!" Ceol proposed as he rested the two Snogal units.

"Sure, no guard." Daigo jokingly replied.

_As Garmore retreated, and pair of Snogals advanced forward, fangs bearing onto Lamorak again. This time, the red Akane and rearguard Lamorak helped drive away the two Dogs and helped the vanguard Lamorak onto his feet._

_**(Snogal) 9000 +9000 +5000 Power vs 15000 Power (Lamorak) **_

**Daigo's Damage Check 5: Pongal**

"Just a bit more… Well, turn end." Ceol sighed.

"I'll take my turn then, stand and draw!" Daigo laughed.

"Even if a great number of years pass, your fighting spirit will never waver! Ride the vanguard! White Dragon Knight, Pendragon!"

_The vanguard Lamorak gave a roar as he is bathed in white light again. When the light had faded, another armored knight had taken his place. __**(White Dragon Knight, Pendragon: 10000 Power)**_

"Since it the first turn he was ridden as a vanguard, he gets an additional five thousand power!" Daigo explained.

_Holding his claymore up with both hands, the new knight's companions cheered as he swung his sword down in challenge. __**(White Dragon Knight, Pendragon: 15000 Power) **_

"Then Pendragon, do a fantastic jump over the limit with a marvelous leap! Limit break!" Ceol tensed up as he awaiting the resolution of Pendragon's skill.

"I check the top five cards from my deck, and superior ride a grade 3 unit from among them." Daigo continued as he took the said amount of cards. Looking at them, he took the fourth card from the left and place it on the vanguard circle.

"Superior ride! White Dragon Knight, Pendragon! Now I activated Kuradia's skill, giving Lamorak and additional three thousand power!"

_The purple armored cat jumped onto the shoulder of Lamorak, hissing at Garmore. __**(Knight of Determination, Lamorak: 13000 Power)**_

"Eh? That's it?" Ceol asked, unimpressed by the skill of Pendragon.

"Don't underestimate it, Pendragon's skill has allowed me to prepare for my next turn. I call Toypugal, lend your power to Pendragon!" Daigo exclaimed, resting his vanguard column.

"Alabaster Owl and Elaine will stop that!" Ceol yelled.

**Daigo's Drive Check 1: Pongal (No Trigger)**

**Daigo's Drive Check 2: Little Sage, Marron (No Trigger)**

_Pendragon rushed forward, intending to take out the beast knight. He would had succeeded had a white owl and green elf not jumped in front of Garmore, stoping him mere inches from striking Garmore. Pendragon frowned at the duo, retreating as they collapsed from their wounds._

_**(Pendragon) 15000 + 6000 Power vs 10000 + 20000 Power (Garmore)**_

"Akane attacks with support from Toypugal!"

"Akane will stop that attack herself!" Ceol joked, shifting his rearguard Akane to intercept.

_The red Akane ran forward with the smaller high beast, meeting the orange Akane at the center of the battlefield. The units on the field could only awkwardly sigh at the catfight between the two Akanes._

_**(Akane) 8000 + 6000 Power vs 10000 + 5000 Power (Garmore)**_

"Galatin, attack Garmore!"

"No guard."

_Galatin engaged in combat with Marron and Kuradia supporting him. Garmore did his best to fend off the trio vainly until his four snow beast assisted him. _

_**(Galatin) 10000 + 8000 + 3000 Power vs 10000 Power (Garmore)**_

**Ceol's damage check 5: High Dog Breeder, Akane (No Trigger)**

"This would be your last turn then, show me what you can do!" Daigo stated.

**Turn 5 & 6**

**Ceol (Hand: 3, Damage: 2/5 Unflipped, Soul: 2)**

**Front Row: Empty | Fang of Light Garmore | Snogal**

**Back Row: Snogal | Snogal | Snogal**

**Vs**

**Daigo (Hand: 3, Damage: 3/5 Unflipped, Soul: 4)**

**Front Row: High Dog Breeder Akane | White Dragon Knight, Pendragon | Knight of Determination, Lamorak**

**Back Row: Toypugal | Toypugal | Little Sage Marron**

"It's my turn, then. Stand and draw!" Ceol yelled in excitement.

Let's see… Daigo now has a grade one, two and zero along with two Pendragon. That's one, two… five cards in the soul. Ceol noted grimly.

Killing off the rearguards would not work; he already has three rearguards at the back row. My best bet is to defeat him with my three attacks. He decided, taking one card from his hand and placed it on his empty rearguard circle.

"I call Margal, and activate his skill. I move him into the soul and give my front right Snogal an additional three thousand power!"

"Man, how am I going to get out of this?" Daigo said that with a smile, glancing at his hand.

"I'm not done yet! I now call Swordsman of the Explosive Flame, Palamedes!"

_A fiery explosion came from underground, revealing the Salamander Duelist. Garmore turned his head to the left, nodding to Palamedes as he roared in challenge to Pendragon. (__**Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes: 10000 Power)**_

"With this, Formation: Thawed Defense is ready! Let's go! Palamedes attacks with Snogal's support!"

"No guard…" Daigo sighed, revealing the top card to be Soul Savior Dragon.

"Took you long enough…" Daigo sighed while Ceol blinked from the way Daigo just gave up.

**Turn 7 (End)**

**Ceol (Hand: 3, Damage: 2/5 Unflipped, Soul: 2)**

**Front Row: Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes | Fang of Light Garmore | Snogal**

**Back Row: Snogal | Snogal | Snogal**

**Vs**

**Daigo (Hand: 3, Damage: 3/5 Unflipped, Soul: 4)**

**Front Row: High Dog Breeder Akane | White Dragon Knight, Pendragon | Knight of Determination, Lamorak**

**Back Row: Toypugal | Toypugal | Little Sage Marron**

"Why didn't you guard?" Ceol asked.

"I didn't have enough defense, if I had gotten a heal trigger, things would have been easier for me to defend." Daigo explained with a smile. He was taking it pretty well despite finally losing to Ceolwulf.

"Really? Two intercepts, and about twenty thousand shield and you can't defend yourself?"

"I would have been able to had you not used Margal." Daigo laughed.

Suddenly, the room started shaking.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Daigo shouted, shaken literally from the shaking.

"Hell if I know! There's never been an earthquake here!" The shopkeeper yelled back.

The panic escalated when the lights suddenly failed to light up.

"What the hell's going on?!"

"Damn it! Everyone take cover!" The shopkeeper tried to calm the crowd.

Then, as sudden as the earthquake came, it stopped.

"Whew, is everyone alright?" The shopkeeper asked. Comments from others such as 'I'm okay' and others who joked 'I'm not' came by.

"I guess we're lucky to survive such a sudden attack, right Daigo?" Ceol smiled as he faced Daigo. His eyes met nothing, even though he was sure Daigo was there before the earthquake started.

"Daigo?" Ceol asked again, looking around for him.

"Where's Daigo?" Someone suddenly asked. Everyone turned to the spot where Daigo and Ceolwulf were originally fighting at.

Ceolwulf froze up, shocked that his mentor had just disappeared.

"It- It can't be…"

* * *

**And stop! That's all for chapter one, I'm going to do some experiments on this story, so don't be surprised if the writing style had suddenly changed.**

* * *

**Custom Cards**

Heroic Spirit  
Grade 0: Boost  
Power: 4000  
Shield: 10000  
Flavor: I'll give you my power!  
Effect:  
[AUTO]:When another «Royal Paladin » rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC).  
[ACT](RC):[Counter Blast (1) & Put this unit into your soul] Look at up to five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one grade 3 or greater «Royal Paladin» from among them, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.


	2. Searching for the truth

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I couldn't make up my mind on how this chapter would proceed on. I'm also thinking on how often I should update this story. I can't do once a week since that would result in sub-standard chapters (See Second Reality), but once a month feels a little too long as well.**

**Oh yeah, I'm trying a different style of writing, mainly because my vocabulary isn't good enough to use the previous style. Please tell me your thoughts about it.**

**Chapter 2: Searching for the truth**

* * *

**Ceolwulf's POV**

It's been a few days since Daigo disappearance. I've stopped vanguard to clear away the memories. But it's rather hard; I see it occurring every day. It's progressing better at least; I don't flinch every time I see a pair of fighters dueling each other.

Current I was watching the latest episode of Cardfight!Vanguard. Ren nearly defeated Aichi with his last attack; it was only thanks to a lucky heal trigger that he survived the last attack.

I stare blankly at the scene where Aichi has split into two different sides; both Aichis frown upon each other, not accepting each other as part of them. However the glow at the top card diverted their attention after Aichi stood his three four rearguards.

The card that both glowed with good and evil.

As both sides studied the card intently, a wave of understanding washed over them. They both smiled at the card before looking at each other. Nodding their heads, the two sides accepted each other and became a single entity again, Sendou Aichi.

I wonder where Daigo has gone…? As quickly as that thought came, I pulled it out of my head.

Aichi: I see… The real me…

I hear the sound of the gates opening, but ignored it. It's probably my parents coming home after work.

Aichi: Light and shadow becomes one… and then true power is born!

?: Ceolwulf, there's a letter for you.

The person then dropped the letter on the table. Not letting my eyes leave the television screen. I searched blindly for the letter.

Aichi: Blaster Dark, attack Fatalita!

My hands brushed against paper as Aichi spoke that, I brought the letter up to my eyes, opening it as the two shadow paladin engaged in combat, with Blaster Dark coming up as the victor. I looked at the address of the writer. It was nothing really special, save for the fact that the location of the sender was from Card shop PSY…

…

Card shop PSY?

I thought of it as a joke, PSY didn't exist. But I still went to read the letter, trying to find the real address of the sender.

* * *

To: Loh Ceolwulf,

My name is Tatsunagi Takuto, I would like to invite you to card shop PSY to talk about some things. I know you and many other people have followed the events of my world, but I chose you because of classified reasons. Please follow the directions listed on the other paper to meet me at PSY. I'm would like to hear your version of Daigo's disappearance as well. Bring your deck along.

From: Tatsunagi Takuto

* * *

What the hell? I've never heard of Tatsunagi before… But he seems to know a lot about what happened the past few days. His world? Aren't we living in the same world?

Gritting my teeth, I headed of the find PSY, if it existed. I hope it isn't a prank.

* * *

**Card Shop PSY**

I entered the shop, looking around the area in surprise.

Ceolwulf: Can't believe it's really real.

The floors were indigo in color, with dark cyan walls, purple curtains and holographic stands showing rare (more like promotional to me) cards.

Ceolwulf: This might be really real… Or a very expensive prank…

? : Over here

I turned around to the direction of the sound, coming from behind the curtains. Behind it was a young boy, probably younger than Aichi, with light green hair, hazel eyes and a green mark on his forehead, right between his eyes. He was leaning onto the table that Aichi and Kourin frequently had fights only. Despite his rather dazed look initially, he noticed my presence and gave a polite bow.

?: Hello, Loh-san. Welcome to card shop PSY.

Ceolwulf: Loh-san?

? : Yes, it's how we address each other here.

Ceolwulf: Eh… I'll stick with Ceolwulf, Tatsunagi…-chan?

Tatsunagi: Sigh… Just call me Tatsunagi. Now could you tell me what happened before Daigo disappeared?

I gave a recount of everything that happened from where he arrived to the shop to our battle.

Tatsunagi: I see… It was probably that battle that caused it to happen.

Ceolwulf: You mean the battle between me and Daigo? Why?

Tatsunagi: How about a cardfight while we talk?

* * *

A few moments later, we were ready to fight.

Ceolwulf: Stand up, vanguard. Heroic Spirit!

Tatsunagi: Stand up, vanguard. Ronzo Scout!

_The barren wastelands shown by the holographic field glows brightly as a blue wisp and a lightly armored warrior entered the field. __**(Ronzo Scout: 6000 Power) (Heroic Spirit: 4000 Power)**_

Ronzo Resistance, huh? Bushiroad is creating a new clan, Ceolwulf thought to himself.

Tatsunagi: I'll take the first turn, Draw. Ride, Town Watch!

_The armored warrior gave a death glare at the spirit as he turned into a slightly heavily armored soldier with a sword and bamboo hat.__** (Town Watch: 8000 Power)**_

Tatsunagi: I can't attack first, so I'll end there.

Ceolwulf: Then it's my turn, draw.

I don't have a good idea of what this clan could do, I should tread carefully, Ceolwulf noted grimly as he took a grade one card from his hand.

Ceolwulf: I'll ride Little Sage Marron.

_The blue wisp disintergrated into mots as the small mist around it lifted to reveal a gigantic boy dressed in blue and white robes. __**(Little Sage Marron: 8000 Power)**_

Ceolwulf: Heroic Spirit's pioneering skill activated; moving him to the rearguard circle at the bottom right. Marron then attacks.

Tatsunagi: No guard.

**Ceolwulf's Drive Check: Snogal (No Trigger)**

_The Giant opened his spell book and began chanting an array of words. This caused sparks to crackle around his hand. Finishing the chant, he directed the sparks to strike the Armored Warrior._

_**(Marron) 8000 vs 8000 (Town Watch)**_

**Tatsunagi's Damage Check: Town Patrol (No Trigger)**

Ceolwulf: That's my turn.

**Turns 1 & 2**

**Ceolwulf (Hand: 6, Damage: 0/0 Unflipped, Soul: 0)**

**Front Row: Empty | Little Sage, Marron | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Empty | Heroic Spirit**

**VS**

**Tatsunagi (Hand: 5, Damage: 1/1 Unflipped, Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Empty | Town Watch | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Empty | Empty**

Tatsunagi: Draw.

Ceolwulf: Back to the topic, what do you mean that the fight between Daigo and I caused his disappearance?

Tatsunagi: I was getting to that. Ride, Town Sentinel.

_The grey armored warrior got back up from Marron's attack as he was replaced by another grey armored warrior, now equipped with a pike and flag. __**(Town Sentinel: 10000 Power)**_

Tatsunagi: You were watching the latest episode of Cardfight Vanguard, am I right?

Ceolwulf: Yeah, like I always do.

Tatsunagi: I live in that world you watch.

Hearing that from him made me crack up a little. This is really some sort of elaborate joke.

Ceolwulf: Hahaha… Hah… Ha. Cut the act already, Cray does not exist.

Tatsunagi: It does, believe me. I have seen it before. Call, Ronzo Ranger, Adrian and Resistance Activist.

_To the left of the Spearman was another man clad in blue, he held out his bow threateningly at the Little Giant, __**(Ronzo Ranger, Adrian: 8000 Power) **__And behind the grey Spearman was a young lady clad in faded brown dress, holding a Hay Fork. __**(Resistance Activist: 6000 Power)**_

Ceolwulf: Yeah, and Daigo only teleported to another part of the world.

Those words were mumbled with sarcasm, but apparently he did not want to talk about it.

Tatsunagi: Let's put that topic away for now, you've seen the battle between Sendou Aichi and Suzugamori Ren, yes?

Ceolwulf: … Yeah, I'd just finished it before arriving here.

Tatsunagi: Well after that battle, Blaster Blade, Dark and Dragonic Overlord led the troops to fight against the mysterious power that was consuming Cray.

Ceolwulf: Wait! So you're telling me that Cray actually exist!? I'd told you it doesn't!

Tatsunagi: Of course it does, I frequently communicate with them. Adrian attacks your vanguard.

_The blue archer lifted his makeshift bow, firing a sharpened piece of timber that hit Marron squarely on the forehead._

_**(Adrian) 8000 vs 8000 (Marron)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage Check: High Dog Breeder, Akane (No trigger)**

Ceolwulf: So let's say I believe you… What happened next? Was the power driven away?

Tatsunagi: Sadly, it wasn't, despite the overwhelming odds against it. Town Sentinel attacks your vanguard with Resistance Activist's support.

_The grey spearman charged forward, leaving behind the peasant to keep up with him. Frightened by the proximity of the spearman, Marron tried to swat away the Sentinel, but hit the peasant girl instead. Taking advantage of that, the spearman jabbed his spear into the shin of the giant, making the youngster cry out in pain._

**Tatsunagi's Drive Check: Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica (No Trigger)**

_**(Town Sentinel) 10 000 + 6000 vs 8000 (Marron)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage Check: Margal (Draw Trigger)**

Tatsunagi: Turn end.

Ceolwulf: My turn, Stand and Draw… What made that mysterious power pull off such a miracle?

Tatsunagi: He took down the chain of command.

Ceolwulf: You mean, Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord?

Tatsunagi: Yes, without them, the attack force did not know how to combat against the mysterious power.

Ceolwulf: But… shouldn't the generals be well protected? How in the world would that be possible? This is sounding like a giant hoax. I'll ride Hi Dog Breeder, Akane and activate her skill; Superior calling Snogal from the deck.

_Deciding he had enough, Marron cast a spell to teleport himself out of the place. However, he got one of the syllabus wrong, and ended up switching places with a young red head who was bathing a snowy white dog. The young lady gave a screech of embarrassment as the other units face palmed at the sight. __**(High Dog Breeder, Akane: 8000 Power) (Snogal: 6000 Power)**_

Ceolwulf: Heroic Spirit moves up and I call Snogal behind it. Snogal gains an additional thousand power for having other Snogals on the field.

_As the snowy dog took position behind Akane, who was making herself look as decent as possible, the blue wisp burst into motes again, revealing a second white dog and it reformed in front of the new dog. The two Snogals howled in unison, prepping themselves up for a fight. __**(Snogal: 7000 Power)**_

Tatsunagi: The force had casted some sort of spell on the three generals while they're unaware, causing them to be sealed somewhere in Cray.

Ceolwulf: And without those generals, they couldn't fight the force? I thought you've said they were supposed to be unbeatable by it?

Tatsunagi: Of course they'd tried! But without those three generals, they couldn't see eye to eye with each other. Old hatred came up and the force was disbanded.

Ceolwulf: Then… What about the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero clans? Heroic Spirit attacks Adrian with Snogal's support.

Tatsunagi: No guard.

_The bright wisp moved backwards, taking possession of the snow dog forcefully. Despite its vain attempt to resist it, the wisp took full control of Snogal's body and directed it's fangs at Mitril-clad ranger._

_**(Heroic Spirit) 4000 + 7000 vs 8000 (Adrian)**_

Tatsunagi: Without Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, the paladin's power was crippled dramatically. United Sanctuary was invaded by the Dark Zone and the Dragon Empire.

As Tatsunagi said that, he sent Adrian into the drop zone. I recalled that Dragonic Overlord was sealed as well, so why wasn't the Dragon Empire's power reduced as well, but instead was still strong enough to invade the United Sanctuary as well.

Tatsunagi: You're probably thinking why the Dragon Empire's power was not reduced as well. That's because the aerial forces weren't completely owned by the Kageros. The Narukami clan, well known as the elite forces of the Dragon Empire and competitor of the Kageros took hold of the aerial forces. This shift in power did not allow any reduction in power for the nation, and they were able to repel the rest of the clans from invading their territories.

Ceolwulf: … I see… Snogal boost Akane, and attack your vanguard.

Tatsunagi: No guard.

_Giving the signal to the other snow dog, the red-haired tamer lashed out to the grey spearman with her whip._

**Ceolwulf's Drive Trigger Check: Fang of Light, Garmore (No Trigger)**

_Seeing the imminent threat, the grey-clad spearman intercepted the whip lash with his spear, allowing it to wrap around the shaft of the spear. Akane and the Sentinel fiercely compete for space, trying to bring the other one to fall over. Unnoticed, the snow dog crept up behind the Sentinel and bit him in the shin, both surprising and hurting the spearman as he crashed headfirst into the ground by Akane._

_**(Akane) 8000 + 7000 vs 10000 (Town Sentinel)**_

**Tatsunagi's Damage check: Ronzo Ranger, Adrian (No Trigger)**

Ceolwulf: I end my turn there.

**Turn 3 & 4**

**Ceolwulf (Hand: 7, Damage: 0/2 Unflipped, Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Empty | High Dog Breeder, Akane | Heroic Spirit**

**Back Row: Empty | Snogal | Snogal**

**VS**

**Tatsunagi (Hand: 4, Damage: 2/2 Unflipped, Soul: 2)**

**Front Row: Empty | Town Sentinel | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Resistance Activist | Empty**

Tatsunagi: Stand and Draw.

Ceolwulf: So… what does have to do with me?

Tatsunagi: It's simple; we need to get the Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins back to power. Some of the younger warriors have agreed to a truce between the clans, and formed their own clan to assist the full-out war. Ride, Village Commander, Moses.

_The Sentinel gave a war cry as he was replaced by a muscular young man wielding a halberd twice his size. Seeing the way the man manipulated the gigantic weapon flawlessly, Akane shuddered at the thought of fighting him. __**(Village Commander, Moses: 10000 Power)**_

Tatsunagi: Garmore and Pendragon were among them who were attempting to lead the irregular force. Many of the conflicting views were still there in the new clan, which they had called Gold Paladins to escape the conflict of their former clans. Activating Moses' skill, I return Resistance Activist to the bottom of the deck and counterblast two cards to draw two cards.

_Giving a glance to the young female warrior, Moses told her to retreat for now. Acknowledging the command, the Resistance Activist disappeared from view and Moses gave a dark glare at Akane._

Ceolwulf: Wait… Pendragon? As in, White dragon knight, Pendragon?

Tatsunagi: Yes, Pendragon wanted to end the conflict between the two clans as well. However, in a spar between the two, Pendragon has requested Garmore to lead the Gold Paladins while he searched for the missing Vanguards. Call, Town Patrol, Ronzo Ranger, Adrian, and two Resistance Activists.

_To the left of the Gigantic man came a dark grey spearman with a grey bamboo hat __**(Town Patrol: 10 000 Power)**__, brandishing his spear at the young tamer as the mithril-clad archer emerges from the snow, a faint smile on his face __**(Ronzo Ranger, Adrian: 8 000 Power)**__. As they readied themselves for combat, two peasants in rags appeared behind them, gripping their makeshift weapons hard __**(Resistance Activist: 6 000 Power)**__._

Ceolwulf: How would he have known? Weren't they sealed off somewhere you didn't know?

Tatsunagi: I do not understand the specifics myself, but it may be so. Resistance Activist's ability is the same as your snogals. _**(Resistance Activist: 7000 power)**_

Ceolwulf: This still sounds like a hoax to me though…

Tatsunagi: The final decision lies with you, I can only explain the problems we are experiencing now. Adrian attacks Akane.

Ceol: I'll block the attack with Marron!

_The Mithril archer fired a shot towards the Breeder, but was deflected by a barrier from the "little" sage who had teleported back to the snowfield to apologize to Akane._

_**(Adrian) 8000 vs 8000 Power + 5000 Power (Akane)**_

Tatsunagi: Resistance Activist Boost, Go! Moses!

Ceol: Tch, I will not guard.

Tatsunagi: Twin drive, first… Second… Critical Trigger, get. Critical Effect to Moses and Power effect to Town Patrol._**(Town Patrol: 15 000 Power)**_

**Tatsunagi's Drive check: Town Watch (No Trigger)**

**Tatsunagi's Drive check: Ronzo Saboteur, Shawr (Critical Trigger)**

_Giving a roar of anger, the Village Commander charged forward towards the High Dog Breeder. Akane could only stare helplessly as the Commander smash the barrier in front of her into pieces and drive his fist into her, forcing her to tumble backwards as the Resistance advanced forward._

_**(Moses) 10 000 + 7 000 Power vs 8 000 Power (Akane)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage check: Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes (No trigger)**

**Ceolwulf's Damage check: Snogal (No Trigger)**

I frowned at the loss of 1 Snogal; without it, I wouldn't be able to power Garmore to the fullest anymore.

Tatsunagi: Resistance Activist boost, 1 more hit on Akane from Town Patrol!

I looked at the cards in my hand, should I guard the attack? It'd take 3 cards from my hand to block it though…

Ceol: … No guard…

_The dark grey warrior slammed his halberd into the young breeder before she could recover from the shock. Once again, the Royal Paladins were forced backwards from the advance._

_**(Town Patrol) 15 000 + 7000 vs 8 000 Power (Akane)**_

**Ceolwulf's damage check: Lake Maiden, Lien (No Trigger)**

Man, three checks and not even one trigger? This turn was pretty bad…

Tatsunagi: The formation of the Gold Paladins was done, but Garmore knew of another group that could assist in the defense of the United Sanctuary. Turn End.

Another clan? Could it be… The Ronzo Resistance? I bit my lip as I started my turn.

**Turn 5 & 6**

**Ceolwulf (Hand: 6, Damage: 3/5 Unflipped, Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Empty | High Dog Breeder, Akane | Heroic Spirit**

**Back Row: Empty | Snogal | Snogal**

**VS**

**Tatsunagi (Hand: 4, Damage: 0/2 Unflipped, Soul: 2)**

**Front Row: Town Patrol | Village Commander, Moses | Ronzo Ranger, Adrian**

**Back Row: Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist | Empty**

Ceol: Stand and draw. Am I right to assume that Ronzo Resistance is the clan Garmore knows about?

Tatsunagi: Mhmm, you aren't as idiotic as you portray yourself to be.

Ceol: It's easier to fool others when they think so. Proud lone wolf, running through the snowy mountains. Show your feral spirit to thy opponent! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore!

Tatsunagi: … I guess so…

Ceol: I'm guessing that that clan had a power that could help with both defending the Sanctuary and finding the missing units. Garmore's skill. I discard Fang of Light, Garmore to call my final Snogal onto the field. Snogal powers up again with Garmore.

_The young Breeder was then replaced by a golden feral knight, wielding his blade like claws. He gave a war cry as he prepared himself to engage in battle. Behind him, a third snowy high beast appeared, howling in unison with the Feral Knight and its pack. __**(Fang of Light, Garmore: 13 000 Power) (Snogal: 8 000 Power)**_

Ceol: I'll call Beast Knight, Garmore as well. There's no point using his effect since my last Snogal is in the damage zone.

_Next to the golden knight came a silver knight with similar markings to the gold Knight. The silver Beast Knight gripped his blade hard as he surveyed the field. __**(Beast Knight, Garmore: 8 000 Power)**_

Ceol: Heroic Spirit attacks Adrian with Snogal's support!

Tatsunagi: Guard! Town Watch!

_Once again, the blue spirit takes hold onto the snow beast and attempts to eliminate the Mithril Archer. Unfortunately, this time it was blocked by a Light grey katana samurai._

_**(Heroic Spirit) 4 000 + 8 000 vs 8 000 + 5 000 (Adrian) **_

Ceol: Chey, Garmore attacks Moses with Snogal's support!

_Giving another Warcry, the golden Knight charged forward with the second snow dog behind him._

Tatsunagi: No guard.

Ceol: Twin Drive. First! **(Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (No Trigger)) **Second check! **(Margal (Draw Trigger)) **Draw Trigger, I'll apply the power bonus to my Beast Knight, Garmore! **(Beast Knight, Garmore: 13 000 Power)**

_Noting the charge of the golden knight, the Village Commander braced himself as the Feral Warrior lunged at him, forcing him backwards as the Royal Paladins retaliated._

_**(Garmore) 13 000 + 8 000 Power vs 10 000 Power (Moses)**_

**Tatsunagi's Damage check: Town Patrol (No Trigger)**

Ceol: My final attack will be from Beast Knight, Garmore with Snogal!

Tatsunagi: No guard.

_As the Ronzo Ranger and Town Patrol drove the Fang of Light away, the Beast Knight advanced onto the downed Commander, dealing as much damage onto him before the others noticed._

**Tatsunagi's Damage check: Town Crier of the Resistance, Abel (Stand Trigger)**

Tatsunagi: I'll give the power to Moses and stand the Activist behind him.

Ceol: That won't do anything since my turn is over.

Tatsunagi: The power they showed helped overcome the inexperience that the Gold Paladin had. Stand and draw. Call another Town Watch.

Ceol: So what's this power that helped the Gold Paladins?

Tatsunagi: Let me show you. Adrian attacks your vanguard! Town Watch, boost him!

Ceolwulf: Margal guards, Garmore intercepts!

_The recently arrived grey katana-user charged forth towards Garmore, weapon posed for combat. Seeing his vanguard in danger, the beast knight leapt forward to intercept the blow, striking the grey samurai in the process. Seeing the failed attempt, the Ranger fired the two arrows he had strung, only to be blocked by a red mechanical dog._

Tatsunagi: Activist boost, charge forth, Moses! LIMIT BREAK!

Ceol: Wait! Isn't that—

Tatsunagi: Yes, it's the same skill that Daigo utilizes.

Ceol: That gimmick? Really?

Tatsunagi: Moses' new skill, he gains five thousand power when attacking a vanguard!

Ceol: What!?

Tatsunagi: It's no longer a gimmick, it's the new power that will lead Cray!

Ceol: Like hell it is! Your attack will be stopped by Akane, Galatin and Marron!

_The Village Commander roared in pain from the pain dealt by Garmore, dashing forward at a blinding speed that no beginner would have been able to predict. Akane, Galatin and Marron were summoned to stop the attack from reaching the vanguard._

_**(Moses) 21 000 Power (10 000 + 6 000 + 5 000) vs 25 000 Power (10 000 + 5 000 + 5 000 + 5 000) (Garmore)**_

Tatsunagi: Twin drive, first check… second check… !

Ceol: No way…

My eyes widen in shock as he the card he revealed glowed bright green.

Tatsunagi: Village Healer, Sylvia, Heal Trigger; All effects to the vanguard.

_The insane Commander suddenly took out a potion he had bought from the Village Healer. Drinking it down, he gave a satisfied sigh as he felt his strength increase. Akane, Galatin and Marron were cut down in one fell swoop and Garmore had fallen in the next._

_**(Moses) 26 000 Power (10 000 + 6 000 + 5 000 + 5000) vs 25 000 Power (10 000 + 5 000 + 5 000 + 5 000) (Garmore)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage check: Alabaster Owl (Critical Trigger)**

Ceol: Damn…

I sighed as I placed the last card in the damage zone.

**Turn 7 & 8**

**Ceolwulf (Hand: 4, Damage: 4/6 Unflipped, Soul: 2)**

**Front Row: Empty | Fang of Light, Garmore | Heroic Spirit**

**Back Row: Snogal | Snogal | Snogal**

**VS**

**Tatsunagi (Hand: 5, Damage: 2/4 Unflipped, Soul: 2)**

**Front Row: Town Patrol | Village Commander, Moses | Ronzo Ranger, Adrian**

**Back Row: Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist | Town Watch**

Tatsunagi: Do you believe me now?

Ceol: It's still very absurd that Cray exist…

As I thought about it, I remembered the lore about Phantom Blaster Overlord and Majesty Lord Blaster.

Ceol: Then… What about Phantom Blaster Overlord? And Majesty Lord Blaster?

Tatsunagi: Majesty Lord Blaster is Blaster Blade, remember?

Ceol: Huh? Really?

Tatsunagi: Yes, it was Blaster Blade's new form after he combined the Sword of Light and Sword of Shadows. Phantom Blaster Overlord was defeated and killed by him.

I pondered upon those facts, not believing it still. My deck suddenly glowed in a bright blue color.

Ceol: What the—

Within a blink of an eye, the deck disappeared.

Ceol: What!?

I stared stupidly at the fight table, at the place my deck was at.

Tatsunagi: It seems… that the final cohort of the Royal Paladins have fallen…

I gave a dark glare to Tatsunagi when he said that.

Ceolwulf: What did you do to my deck!

* * *

**A/N: And Stop! Yay! Second chapter done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did my best to balance my custom clan, Ronzo Resistance. This clan will be used by Ceolwulf Loh as his main deck.**

* * *

_**Custom Cards:**_

**Ronzo Scout**

United Sanctuary/Human/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 6000/ Shield: 10000

Flavor: The arrival of a scout usually means trouble.

**Ronzo Saboteur, Shawr**

United Sanctuary/Gnome/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 5000/ Shield: 10000

Flavor: Even the Resistance fear him.

**Town Crier of the Resistance, Abel**

United Sanctuary/Elf/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 5000/ Shield: 10000

Flavor: Hear me, my comrades. Take up arms and defend the village from corruption!

**Village Healer, Sylvia**

United Sanctuary/Elf/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 5000/Shield: 10000

Flavor: Let's get you patched up, quick.

**Town Watch**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 1(Boost)/Power: 8000/Shield: 5000

Flavor: The Watchers takes care of internal affairs…

**Resistance Activist**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 1(Boost)/Power: 6000/ Shield: 5000

Effect:

CONT [V/R]: During your turn, this unit gets [Power] +1000 for each other unit named "Resistance Activist" on your [V] or [R].

Flavor: We won't listen until you give in!

**Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 1(Boost)/ Power: 5000/ Shield: 5000

Effect: [Unknown]

Flavor: You're back again?

**Ronzo Ranger, Adrian**

United Sanctuary/Elf/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 2(Intercept)/Power: 8000/Shield: 5000

Effect:

AUTO: When this unit intercepts, if you have a Ronzo Resistance vanguard, this unit gets Shield +5000 until the end of that battle.

Flavor: I'll do my best for the village!

**Town Sentinel**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 2(Intercept)/Power: 10000/ Shield: 5000

Flavor: ...while the Sentinels deal with external ones.

**Town Patrol**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 3(Twin Drive)/Power: 10000/Shield: 0

Effect: [Unknown]

Flavor: This is for our village!

**Village Commander, Moses**

United Sanctuary/Human/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 3(Twin Drive)/Power: 10000/Shield: 0

Effect:

[AUTO](VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.

[AUTO]:[Counter Blast (2) and choose one rearguard named "Resistance Activist" and put it on the bottom of the deck] When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards.

Flavor: I'll take everything I can get!

* * *

_**Ronzo Resistance**_

The Ronzo Resistance is a clan that exists between the United Sanctuary and the Dragon Empire. They allied with the United Sanctuary as they constantly failed to protect the village from frequent raids from the Dragon Empire. Led by Village Commander, Moses, they focus heavily on specific units, from calling to sending it to the bottom of the deck to powering up with that card in play.

* * *

_**Various**_

Various is considered more of a term than a race as it refers to the multiple races that do the same job as another unit of a different race. When placed onto the field, they would generate a random unit of one of these race: Angel, Elf, Giant, Gnome, Human or Sylph.


	3. Chance Encounter

**Hai Readers! I'm back again with another chapter. Apparently, script-like writing is strongly discouraged in , so I'll be changing back to the original method of writing. Shame too, it was a lot easier for me to write when in script format.**

**Ceolwulf: But it made it harder for you to express the characters' emotions as well.**

**True…**

**Ceolwulf: not to mention, my deck had just disappeared! Where did you move it to!?**

**You can't be playing a Royal Paladin deck! Even Aichi had his deck taken away!**

**Ceolwulf: Bu-But…**

**The Ronzo Resistance has the same play style as your original deck, so don't worry! You still have your own play style!**

**Ceolwulf: -groans-… my deck…**

**Well, without further ado, let's start.**

**Chapter 3: Chance encounter**

* * *

"Uhm… here is… the other shopping mall where PSY is… and here is… Card Capital…" I muttered while looking through the map. Taku-Tatsunagi - san had led me into their home after I lost my deck, meaning I had to start from scratch again. He insists that I use the clan he was using ealier, which like he said, had the same mechanics as my old deck. But there is a great amount of different between the two.

Taku- Tatsunagi-san had left the building already, leaving me with his three sisters. You'd probably think it was paradise, but those sister can be extremely sadistic when angered. I learnt that the hard way after acting like a fangirl in front of Rekka's adorableness (And I can't help it either, she's too cute!)

The rest of yesterday, which I "entered Taku—Tatsunagi-san's world" on that day, was spent memorising the neighbouring districts. The show has never described where the locations are, and learning that Card Capital is extremely far away from Cardshop PSY or the Underground fight club brought my spirits down. The only way I could get there is with a map, for now…

Currently, I'm at Cardshop PSY again, getting away from the Tatsunagi Sisters as well as giving me peace and quiet. Those girls are so noisy when preparing! I could hear them from the guest room they rented to me, which is about a few floors above theirs.

"Uhm… Excuse me…"

"Great… now I'm starting to hear them as well…" I thought out loud.

"Hear… who…?"

"Those Tatsunagi Sisters… Of course." I groaned just before a hand tapped me on the shoulder. Startled, I turned around, expecting to see the angered looks of the cool, blue-haired Suiko-san.

Instead, what I saw was a younger girl with pitch black hair and dark crimson eyes, wide with surprise. Her small mouth was slightly opened as she stared at me.

"Oh… Erm… Hi…" I stammered, unsure of what to do. How did Ultra-Rare greet Aichi again? I closed my eyes as I tried to remember.

"Uhm…" The young girl began just as I remembered.

"Oh! Right! Welcome to…" I started as I gave a smile. Immediately after I looked at her again, the words escaped my mind.

"To…"

"To…?" She echoed it as a question. Come on, mind. Think, it's very obvious!

"To Cardshop PSY." I ended awkwardly. The next few moments was filled with silence as I racked my brain for a way to continue.

"Well… There's not much trading… or fighting… Going on, huh?" She stuttered in a rather cute manner. I felt my cheeks heating up a little, I'm probably blushing.

"Ah… Yeah…" I answered in an awkward fashion as well.

"Eh… Wouldn't the shop close with such poor traffic?" She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Ah…! Good question... Uhm… Well…" I stumbled around with my words, trying to give a proper solution. When my brain couldn't give one, I dejectedly replied,

"I don't know either."

"Ohh… Are you a customer as well?" She continued asking another question.

"Well, I guess so."

The silence was thick enough for to hear a pin drop, both of us stood at the standing fight table, trying to break the silence again. She looked over my shoulder, observing the scattered patches of the map.

"Are you trying to go somewhere?"

"Ah…! No… I'm familiarising myself with the nearby locations. Would you… like to fight me?" I offered.

"Huh? A fight?" She questioned.

"Ah! Not that kind of fight! A Cardfight, a cardfight!" I quickly clarified when I realised how it could mean.

"Do you play Cardfight Vanguard?" She prompted, revealing her deck.

"Yeah! I mean… I used to play the Royal Paladins!"

"You played a legendary clan? How did you even find those cards?" She gave a small, yet audible squeak as she said that.

"It's not that legendary…" I chuckled before revealing my deck, "I now play the Ronzo Resistance, but I'm still quite new to the clan."

"Hm… I'll accept your offer, but we should do something about those maps." She nodded as she looked over my shoulder again.

"What could those maps… do…" I laughed as I looked back at those maps, realising how messy the standing fight table looked now.

Man… What a great first expression, I sighed as I began clearing up the mess.

* * *

"Stand up, Vanguard." We declared as we flipped over our starting Vanguards.

"Ronzo Scout!" I announced, with the machine generating a young male with leather armor and a grey dagger. _**(Ronzo Scout: 6000 Power)**_

"Little Witch, Lulu" She returned, creating a young, red-haired maiden dressed in a miko outfit. _**(Little Witch, Lulu: 5000 Power)**_

Little Witch, Lulu? I wondered as I stared as the unit. It's looked like an Oracle Think Tank Unit, but I do not know her skill.

"I guess I'll go first," She said as I observed the unit, bringing me out of my musing, "Draw, I'll ride Weather Girl, Milk." She said as she stacked said card on top of the little witch. On the game generator, the young witch being replaced by a fair maiden with purple wings, wearing a yellow dress and holding a wand. _**(Weather Girl, Milk: 6000 Power)**_

With that, if it's an Oracle Think Tank Unit, it would be able to move out of the rearguard circle, I mused as I observed her face, she is quite pretty. Wait, focus on the fight!

"I'll end my turn here." She sighed after a while, making my jaw drop slightly.

"Wait, what about Lulu's skill?" I asked.

"She's unable to come out, not yet at least." She gave a tiny smile as she answered.

"Well, I'll draw as well. I'll ride Ronzo Archer, Hyoka"

_In the wastelands of the United Sanctuary, a pair of female warriors faced off at each other, one dressed like Weather Girl, Milk. The other clad in light grey armor, holding a makeshift crossbow. __**(Ronzo Archer, Hyoka: 6000 Power)**_

"Hyoka attacks your vanguard." I declared as I rested my vanguard.

"No guard."

"Drive Check… No trigger."

**Ceolwulf's Drive Check: Resistance Activist (No trigger)**

_In a split moment, both warriors struck. The Fairy Magician casted an unknown spell, aiming to disable or stun the archer. However, the archer had predicted her moves, and dodged out of the way after firing several bolts at the fairy._

_**(Hyoka) 6000 vs 6000 (Milk)**_

**Girl's Damage Check: Weather Girl, Milk**

"I can't do anything else, so my turn has ended." I sighed as she revert Milk back into the standing position.

* * *

**Current Standings**

**Ceolwulf Loh (Hand: 6; Damage: 0; Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Empty | Ronzo Archer, Hyoka | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Empty | Empty**

**Vs **

**Girl (Hand: 5; Damage: 1; Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Empty | Weather Girl, Milk | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Empty| Empty**

* * *

"Stand and Draw. I'll ride Promise Daughter, also, calling Oracle Guardian, Gemini to the rearguard." She declared after scanning the cards in her hand.

_Having enough of a fight, the fairy magician left the battlefield, only for a heavy armoured soldier to return. Behind her was a pair of robots designed like twins. __**(Promise Daughter: 9000 Power) (Oracle Guardian, Gemini: 8000 Power)**_

"Promise Daughter attacks your vanguard with Gemini's support."

"I won't guard."

"Drive… Critical, all effects given to Promise Daughter."

**Girl's Drive Check: Psychic Bird (Critical Trigger)**

_The Angel of Light charged forward to the archer, intending to take revenge against the light grey archer. The Crossbow women attempted to fire bolts at her, but missed miserably due to the Angel's light hindering her view. The Angel struck forth, with a follow up from the twin's lazers._

_**(Promise Daughter) 22 000 (9000 + 5000 + 8000) vs 6000 (Hyoka)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage Check: Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia (No Trigger), Village Blacksmith, Weis (Draw Trigger)**

"Turn end." She said as I drew a card from the effects of the draw trigger.

"In that case, Stand and Draw. Riding Ronzo Recruiter, Paul" I decided a few moments after checking my hand.

_Badly burnt and injured from the battle, the Crossbow women retreated as a small, lightly clothed gnome appeared, bearing a scroll with the Resistance's recruitment. __**(Ronzo Recruiter, Paul: 9000 Power)**_

"Come to think of it, I haven't gotten your name yet." I thought out loud as I gave a look over my cards, "What's your name?" The little lady stifled up a little before muttering something incomprehensive.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's... Yoko... Hiyori..." She repeated it a little louder, but I barely could make it out.

"Yokol Hikori? Well, Paul's counterblast allows me to superior call Resistance Activist from my deck." I explained as I flipped the two cards in my damage zone, searching up for the declared card, and placing it on my rearguard circle.

_Unrolling the scroll, the gnome began yelling out the details of the scroll, prompting several armed peasants to gather around him. __**(Resistance Activist: 6000 Power)**_

"It's Yoko Hiyori, actually." She corrected with a small smile. I wonder why she doesn't smile more often.

"Yoko... Hiyori, huh? I'll call Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica and use her skill as well! Now enter the battlefield, Town Sentinel! He'll attack with Erica's help!"

"Psychic Bird will stop the attack." Yoko-san countered, revealing the Greenish-Yellow bird's card.

_As the two soldiers appeared, the dark grey spearman began charging forward with his spear, leaving the quartermaster to catch up. However, the appearance of the Greenish-Yellow bird caused the Spearman to get attacked by a flurry of pecks, leaving the uncoordinated Quartermaster to attempt a hit on the armoured female._

_**(Town Sentinel) 15000 (10000 + 5000) vs 19000 (9000 + 10000) (Promise Daughter)**_

"Then go forth, Paul. Take her down with the activist's support!" I declared.

"I shall not guard."

"Come forth, Drive trigger... No trigger..."

**Ceolwulf's Drive Check: Village Commander, Moses (No trigger)**

_Casting a spell on the Activist's pitchfork, the recruiter directed him to attack the imperial guard. In a rowdy fashion, the Activist charged at her, and succeeded in hurting the guard with a help from a magic bolt from the Recruiter._

_**(Ronzo Recruiter, Paul) 15000 (9000 + 6000) vs 9000 (Promise Daughter)**_

**Yoko's Damage check: Scarlet Witch, Coco (No Trigger)**

Scarlet Witch, Coco? That's a rather useless card, isn't it? I thought to myself as I signalled the end of my turn.

* * *

**Current Standings**

**Ceolwulf Loh (Hand: 6; Damage: 2; Soul: 0)**

**Front Row: Empty | Ronzo Recruiter, Paul | Town Sentinel**

**Back Row: Empty | Resistance Activist | Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica**

**Vs **

**Yoko Hiyori (Hand: 4; Damage: 2; Soul: 2)**

**Front Row: Empty | Promise Daughter | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Oracle Guardian, Gemini| Empty**

* * *

"Stand and Draw." Yoko-san closed her eyes, as if gathering her thoughts.

"Red battle maiden of the stars, blow away my enemies as you see fit! I'll ride the Scarlet Witch, Coco!" She chanted as she planted the card on her vanguard circle.

_**(Scarlet Witch, Coco: 10 000 Power)**_

"So, Coco… How are you going to activate her effect?" I asked, remembering the time I used Coco with someone else's deck. It was horrible, trying to get to less than 1 card in the soul.

"… I'll first activate Lulu's effect, calling her out to the rearguard circle since a grade three Oracle Think Tank unit was ridden…"

That's 1 card out of the soul, 2 more to go, I noted grimly.

"Next, by soul blasting two Oracle Think Tank cards from the soul, I get to draw a card with Lulu's effect!"

"Say what!?" I yelled in shock, so that's what she was talking about. Lulu's other effect must have allowed her to be confident in using Coco.

"Now, since I have not even a single card in the soul, Coco's skill activates! I counterblast two cards and draw two cards as well as gain an additional three thousand power for my vanguard! Now call, Battle Sister, Mocha and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman! Wiseman attacks first!"

_The Imperial Guard heard her captain's call to regroup, and flew off to do so. In her place, a crimson-coloured combat witch appeared, with the little witch hiding behind her back. Giving a nod to the older Witch, both of them began chanting, not only giving a boost in their own combat power, but calling down a bronze-coloured statue whose eyes glow with power, and a Combat Nun whose kicks always connects. __**(Scarlet Witch, Coco: 10 000 Power) (Little Witch Lulu: 5000 Power) (Battle Sister, Mocha: 8000 Power) (Oracle Guardian, Wiseman: 10 000 Power)**_

"Town Sentinel intercepts and stops the attack!"

_The statue's glows brightly and fires a laser ray towards the gnome, which was only stopped when the dark-grey spearman intercepted the attack with his own body._

_**(Oracle Guardian, Wiseman) 10 000 vs 14 000 (9000 + 5000) (Ronzo Recruiter, Paul)**_

"With Gemini's support, Coco attacks your vanguard!" Yoko-san declared ferociously.

"I'll take the hit."

"Twin drive check; first… no trigger. Second… Critical trigger obtained."

**Yoko's Drive Check: Battle Sister, Cookie (No Trigger), Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical Trigger)**

This is bad… I bit my lower lips as she distributed the power to Mocha and the critical to Coco.

_The crimson magician began casting another spell as the gnome braced for whatever attack that would come his way, not expecting the attack to come from all directions._

_**(Scarlet Witch, Coco) 21 000 (13 000 + 8000) vs 9000 (Ronzo Recruiter, Paul)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage Check: Town Watch (No Trigger)**

"Lulu supports Mocha, who attacks your vanguard!"

_In the midst of the dust flying due to the explosions, the battle nun sneaks in several kicks onto the head of the Recruiter._

_**(Battle Sister, Mocha) 21 000 (8000 + 3000 + 5000 + 5000) vs 9000 (Ronzo Recruiter, Paul)**_

"Sheesh, when you hit, you hit hard..." I sighed as I revealed my fifth damage check.

**Ceolwulf's Damage Check: Village Healer, Sylvia (Heal Trigger)**

"Looks like I'm still safe, I'm recovering 1 point of damage." I gave a sigh of relief as I said that.

"…Turn end." She concluded with a soft, disappointed sigh. Somehow, I didn't like hearing it, and would never want her to do that again.

"Stand, draw. Riding Village Commander, Moses, and using his skill to draw two additional cards." I said with a rather upset tone, sending Resistance Activist to the bottom of my deck.

_Exhausted from the number of attacks, the sturdy gnome collapsed onto the floor. A muscular young Warrior arrives onto the field, commanding the Activist to retreat with the Recruiter. As they did, the young warrior brandishes his Giant Halberd, intimidating the Oracles. __**(Village Commander, Moses: 10 000 Power)**_

"Is something wrong?" She questions my tone as I scanned through my hand.

"Not really… You just don't seem to be having fun." I stated my observations as I called three other cards onto the field.

_Back on the battlefield, the Quartermaster glanced worryingly at her commander. Not only do the enemy outnumber them, but he seems eager to take on the fight all by himself. Seeing her look, the Commander merely gives her a smile as he raised his halberd in challenge, revealing three other warriors to even out the scales. __**(Town Patrol: 10 000 Power) (Town Watch: 10 000 Power) (Town Sentinel: 8 000 Power)**_

"No! It's not that!" she exclaims to my surprise. I stared at her in silence while she blushed and tried to explain.

"It's… It's just that… I…I've never been challenged before… So I wanted… to do my… best…" She stumbled over her words as I motioned for her to go on. How cute…

"Town Watch boost Town Patrol, who attacks your vanguard…" I slyly said.

"Ahh! I-I guard with Nike!" She squeaked and slammed the mentioned card onto the guardian circle. Why is she so cute when she's flustered?

"Yoko-san, Town Watch is behind my vanguard…" I deadpanned as she quickly realised her mistake.

"A-ah…" She puffed up her cheeks as she returned that card back into her hand.

"In any case, Town Patrol is still attacking your vanguard."

"G-guard with Wiseman's intercept."

_The Patrol Guard, clad in pitch black armour and wielding a metal spear, threw his spear straight towards the combat Witch, only for the spear to be imbedded into the bronze plating of the nearby statue._

_**(Town Patrol) 10 000 Power vs 15 000 (10 000 + 5000) (Scarlet Witch, Coco)**_

"Why did you guard that when you only have two damage?" I jabbed at her again, excited to see her reaction again. As expected, her face went beet red again.

"We-well, that's because… because… it's the lowest power! Yes, that's it! Lowest power…" She stutters out a quick reply, though the last part seems redirected at herself, rather than me.

"In any case, Moses strikes Coco with the Town Watch's backup. Since I'm attacking your vanguard and I have four damage, Moses' skills activates! Plus five thousand power!"

"Fu…. I'll take the attack." She replies with a calm demur.

"Twin drive… First Check, stand trigger activated, I stand Town Patrol and give Town Sentinel the additional five thousand power. Second check, critical trigger activated! I give the critical to Moses and the additional five thousand to Town Sentinel!" I exclaimed, happy to pull a double trigger.

**Ceolwulf Drive check: Town Crier of the Resistance, Abel (Stand Trigger), Ronzo Saboteur, Shawr (Critical Trigger)**

_Giving a furious war cry, the Commander charges towards the Combat Witch, slamming the side of his halberd into the stomach of the Witch before striking her in the head. The Scarlet Witch gave a cry of anguish as she attempts to recover from the attack. Seeing his vanguard attacking so furiously, the black spearman had his morale boosted and he readied himself for another attack._

_**(Village Commander, Moses) 23 000 (10 000 + 8000 + 5000) Power vs 10 000 Power (Scarlet Witch, Coco)**_

**Yoko's Damage check: Oracle Guardian, Gemini (No Trigger), Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw Trigger)**

"Draw trigger, I power up Coco and draw." Yoko smiles as she draw, giving the impression that she drew a good card.

"Town Patrol takes down Mocha." She wordlessly placed the mentioned card into the drop zone.

_Once again, the Dark Spearman launches the spear, this time hitting the combat Nun. The Nun screams as she burst into motes._

_**(Town Patrol) 10 000 Power vs 8000 Power (Battle Sister, Mocha)**_

"With Erica's support, Town Sentinel charges at your vanguard!" I declared.

"Damage check, No trigger." She softly replied.

**Yoko's Damage Check: Battle Sister, Cream (No trigger)**

"That marks the end of my turn."

* * *

**Current Standings**

**Ceolwulf Loh (Hand: 7; Damage: 3/4 flipped; Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Town Patrol | Village Commander, Moses | Town Sentinel**

**Back Row: Empty | Town Watch| Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica**

**Vs **

**Yoko Hiyori (Hand: 7; Damage: 2/5 flipped; Soul: 0)**

**Front Row: Empty | Scarlet Witch, Coco | Empty**

**Back Row: Litte Witch, Lulu | Oracle Guardian, Gemini| Empty**

* * *

"Stand and Draw…" She muttered.

"Recover the power you lost, rise again and let power flow into you! Re-ride, Scarlet Witch, Coco!" She yelled.

_White light glows around the Combat Witch as she slowly inhaled and exhaled, fresh scars that littered her body closed up, and before they knew it, she stood up again. __**(Scarlet Witch, Coco: 10 000 Power)**_

"Once again, I activate her skill." She explained, turning over two cards from her damage zone and drawing two cards from her deck.

But with that, the power boost from have no cards in the soul is gone, I silently noted.

"Call, Battle Sister, Cookie and Cream. Silent Tom and another Gemini enters as well."

_Six different units appeared around the Combat Witch, two of them were females dressed in altered nun's habits while another was a bandaged man dressed in a black tuxedo. Behind the gentleman was a female ghost wearing a formal dress that matches her appearance. The last two were a pair of twin robots similar to the first pair, but in a different colour setting. __**(Battle Sister, Cookie: 10 000 Power) (Battle Sister, Cream: 6000 Power) (Silent Tom: 8000 Power) (Oracle Guardian, Gemini: 8000 Power)**_

"Thanks for the help, Lulu." She praised the card as she retired it.

"You're planning to finish me this turn, huh?" I guessed.

"That's an obvious answer, Cookie attacks with Cream's boost!"

I should let Silent Tom's attack pass, since I can't guard with grade 0s when he attacks, but I'm sure Cream or Cookie has a skill.

"Cream's skill: When she boost Battle Sister, Cookie, I can soul blast one card to give Cookie an additional five thousand power!" At her explanation, I decided to joke a little.

"And you won't do it?"

"O-o-o-of course I do! Why do you think I'm explaining it!?" Ah… she got flustered again.

"I'll guard with Village Healer, Sylvia and intercept with Town Sentinel!"

_As both Combat Nuns charged the Commander, he gave a sharp whistle which called in two defenders to stop the attack._

_**(Battle Sister, Cookie) 21 000 (10 000 + 6000 + 5000) Power vs 25 000 (10 000 + 10 000 + 5000) Power (Village Commander, Moses)**_

"Now Coco attacks with Gemini's boost, don't forget her skill is active as well." Yoko declared boldly

"What do you mean, you still… have…" I started, but…

… Her soul blast took her last card from the soul earlier…

"Damn it, I'll stop it with Town Crier of the Resistance, Abel and Ronzo Saboteur, Shawr!"

"Let's check the twin drive. First… Second… No triggers, huh…" She sighed.

**Yoko's Drive Check: Battle Sister, Cookie (No Trigger), Silent Tom (No Trigger)**

_As the Sisters retreated, Coco casted her spell, which was defended by another two defenders._

_**(Scarlet Witch, Coco) 21 000 (13 000 + 8000) Power vs 30 000 (10 000 + 10 000 + 10 000 ) Power (Village Commander, Moses)**_

"Well, Silent Tom will deal the fifth damage."

"I concur…" I sighed, revealing the fifth damage.

_The bandaged gentle raises his pistol at the commander, and fired two shots into his chest._

_**(Silent Tom) 16 000 (8000 + 8000) Power vs 10 000 Power (Village Commander, Moses)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage check: Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia (No Trigger)**

"It's my turn, stand and draw! I'll call in another Town Patrol and Town Watch."

_As the commander stood back up, another black spearman and light-grey spearman entered the field. __**(Town Patrol: 10 000 Power) (Town Watch: 8000 Power)**_

"Town Patrol attacks Silent Tom with Erica's support. I'll also counterblast one to give him an additional three thousand power."

"I'll take the attack." She returned, placing the card in the drop zone.

_The right spearman charged forward, fully intending to impale the bandaged gentleman on his spear. The silent gentleman attempts to incapacitate the warrior, but failed to do so and was impaled. His cry of pain was heard as he burst into motes._

_**(Town Patrol) 18 000 (10 000 + 3000 + 5000) Power vs 8000 Power (Silent Tom)**_

"Moses takes your vanguard with Town Watch's support, his Limit Break is still active!"

"Nullified with Battle Sister, Chocolate." I sighed as she said that, she was bound to have one with the number of cards drawn.

_No amount of strength would stop Chocolate's inaccurate barrage, for no one was insane enough to have their head shot off "Accidentally"._

"Twin Drive Check, no trigger… and critical. I'll place all effects to Town Patrol, who attacks with Town Watch's support and his skill active."

**Ceolwulf's Drive Check: Resistance Activist (No Trigger), Ronzo Saboteur, Shawr (Critical Trigger)**

_**(Village Commander, Moses) 23 000 (10 000 + 5000 + 8000) Power vs Infinity (Scarlet Witch Coco)**_

"Stopping that with Lozenge Magus and two Tiramisus." She smirked

_**(Town Patrol) 26 000 (10 000 + 3000 + 5000 + 8000) Power vs 30 000 (10 000 + 5000 + 5000 + 10 000) Power (Scarlet Witch Coco)**_

"Not even a single damage done? I end my turn." I exclaimed.

* * *

**Current Standings**

**Ceolwulf Loh (Hand: 5; Damage: 5/5 flipped; Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Town Patrol | Village Commander, Moses |Town Patrol**

**Back Row: Town Watch | Town Watch| Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica**

**Vs **

**Yoko Hiyori (Hand: 2; Damage: 4/5 flipped; Soul: 0)**

**Front Row: Empty | Scarlet Witch, Coco | Battle Sister, Cookie**

**Back Row: Oracle Guardian, Gemini | Oracle Guardian, Gemini| Battle Sister, Cream**

* * *

"… It's the final turn…" She softly declared. I braced myself to prevent that.

"Stand and draw. I call Psychic Bird, and move him into the soul for a card, then call back Silent Tom."

She had another Silent Tom!? I gritted my teeth, knowing full well that I'll need at least six cards to defend myself barely.

"Cookie, finish it with Cream's boost, and soul blast."

"I'll bet on a heal trigger. Damage check." I nervously flipped over my last damage check.

_Ready for a second round, the pair of nuns brandished their weapons as they went forth. This time, they drew blood from the Commander as he tried to defeat them._

_**(Battle Sister, Cookie) 21000 (10 000 + 5000 + 6000) Power vs 10 000 Power (Village Commander, Moses)**_

**Ceolwulf's Damage Check: Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica (No Trigger)**

"No Trigger… It's my loss." I sighed.

* * *

**Final Standings**

**Ceolwulf Loh (Hand: 5; Damage: 5/6 flipped; Soul: 1)**

**Front Row: Town Patrol | Village Commander, Moses |Town Patrol**

**Back Row: Town Watch | Town Watch| Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica**

**Vs **

**Yoko Hiyori (Hand: 1; Damage: 4/5 flipped; Soul: 0)**

**Front Row: Silent Tom | Scarlet Witch, Coco | Battle Sister, Cookie**

**Back Row: Oracle Guardian, Gemini | Oracle Guardian, Gemini| Battle Sister, Cream**

* * *

"Good match…" I praised, tossing my hand out for a handshake. She took it shyly and shook it.

"Uhm… Thanks…"

"By the way, how did you get here?" I asked out of the blue. I mean, everyone who found it had PSYqualia. Does that mean she possessed PSYqualia?

"… I don't know… One moment… I was at a shopping mall… next… I was here…" Oh man, she went back to being soft again.

"I see… Anyway, would you like to help me get familiar with the area?" I prompted another question, hoping she would say yes. Funny enough, she agreed.

Yes!

"Let's meet at the nearby shopping mall, I don't think you'll be able to find this place again."

"… Why?" She questions

"'Cause only certain people can find their way here easily. I'm not one of them either." Well, I'm not supposed to mention PSYqualia, but she's making it hard for me too.

"…Okay…"

After arranging when we will meet, I busied myself finding that shopping mall…

…I've found a new hatred to Maps now…

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. No amount of explanation will excuse me, so I'm sorry! I hope it won't take so long for my next chapter as well.**

**On a side note, I've thought of a strange crossover, Cardfight Vanguard with Fairy Tail. Strange, isn't it? Should I write it out? It features a genderbend Aichi wandering about Fiore, with a pretty unique version of Vanguard. I had this idea for a while now, but I'm still unsure whether as to do it or not.**

**Any errors? Thoughts? Comments? Review a "Nice" for me, please? Thanks!**

**Hey! I managed to reach 5k words!**

* * *

**Ronzo Scout**

United Sanctuary/Human/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 6000/ Shield: 10000

Flavor: The arrival of a scout usually means trouble.

**Ronzo Saboteur, Shawr (Critical Trigger)**

United Sanctuary/Gnome/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 5000/ Shield: 10000

Flavor: Even the Resistance fear him.

**Town Crier of the Resistance, Abel (Stand Trigger)**

United Sanctuary/Elf/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 5000/ Shield: 10000

Flavor: Hear me, my comrades. Take up arms and defend the village from corruption!

**Village Healer, Sylvia (Heal Trigger)**

United Sanctuary/Elf/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 5000/Shield: 10000

Flavor: Let's get you patched up, quick.

**Village Blacksmith, Weis (Draw Trigger)**

United Sanctuary/Elf/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 0(Boost)/Power: 5000/Shield: 5000

Flavor: Imported goods may be better, but ours are more reliable.

**Town Watch**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 1(Boost)/Power: 8000/Shield: 5000

Flavor: The Watchers takes care of internal affairs…

**Resistance Activist**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 1(Boost)/Power: 6000/ Shield: 5000

Effect:

CONT [V/R]: During your turn, this unit gets [Power] +1000 for each other unit named "Resistance Activist" on your [V] or [R].

Flavor: We won't listen until you give in!

**Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 1(Boost)/ Power: 5000/ Shield: 5000

Effect:

AUTO: [Soul blast (2)] When this unit is placed on [R], if you have a «Ronzo Resistance» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw one card.

Flavor: You're back again?

**Ronzo Archer, Hyoka**

United Sanctuary/Human/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 1 (Boost)/ Power: 5000/ Shield: 5000

Effect: [Unknown]

Flavor: I won't let you down, Delia!

**Town Sentinel**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 2(Intercept)/Power: 10000/ Shield: 5000

Flavor: ...while the Sentinels deal with external ones.

**Ronzo Recruiter, Paul**

United Sanctuary/Gnome/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 2(Intercept)/Power: 9000/ Shield: 5000

Effect:

AUTO: [Counter blast (2)] When this unit is placed on [V] or [R], if you have a Ronzo Resistance vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card named "Resistance Activist", call it to [R], and shuffle your deck.

Flavor:

Even a small guy like me can defend the village! Why not you?

**Town Patrol**

United Sanctuary/Various/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 3(Twin Drive)/Power: 10000/Shield: 0

Effect: AUTO [V/R]: [Counter blast (1)] When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets Power +3000 until the end of that battle.

Flavor: This is for our village!

**Village Commander, Moses**

United Sanctuary/Human/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 3(Twin Drive)/Power: 10000/Shield: 0

Effect:

[AUTO](VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.

[AUTO]:[Counter Blast (2) and choose one rearguard named "Resistance Activist" and put it on the bottom of the deck] When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards.

Flavor: I'll take everything I can get!

**Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia**

United Sanctuary/Elf/Ronzo Resistance

Grade 3(Twin Drive)/Power: 10000/Shield: 0

Effect: [Unknown]

Flavor: If you die, I'll die, and everyone else would die.

_**Ronzo Resistance**_

The Ronzo Resistance is a clan that exists between the United Sanctuary and the Dragon Empire. They allied with the United Sanctuary as they constantly failed to protect the village from frequent raids from the Dragon Empire. Led by Village Commander, Moses, they focus heavily on specific units, from calling to sending it to the bottom of the deck to powering up with that card in play.

_**Various**_

Various is considered more of a term than a race as it refers to the multiple races that do the same job as another unit of a different race. When placed onto the field, they would generate a random unit of one of these race: Angel, Elf, Giant, Gnome, Human or Sylph.


End file.
